


It was a dream?

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Se c'era qualcosa di sbagliato era il modo di Sam di amare suo fratello...





	It was a dream?

Personaggi: Castiel, Dean, Sam

C'era aria di temporale quella notte.  
I primi lampi rombavano all'orizzonte scuro, il vento scuoteva i rami degli alberi, in un fruscio inquietante.  
Steso sul letto, con le lunghe gambe attorcigliate intorno alle lenzuola fresche di bucato, come rampicante intorno ad un muro, Sam Winchester teneva gli occhi verde-castano con screziature di grigio aperti sul soffitto.  
Da un po' aveva rinunciato a dormire, quindi era rimasto lì ad ascoltare i cigolii che provenivano dalle varie stanze del bunker degli Uomini di Lettere.  
Ormai la consideravano finalmente come casa loro, dopo aver viaggiato in lungo e largo per l'America, pensò con sorriso.  
Persino Dean tutte le volte che dovevano partire per un caso o le stronzate soprannaturali che li chiamavano ci pativa da morire, lasciare la propria camera perché “non aveva mai avuto una camera sua”.  
Dean.  
D.  
e.  
a.  
n.  
Le labbra scandirono in silenzio il nome lentamente. Incastrando le lettere fra la lingua e i denti, alla perfezione.  
Alcune gocce di pioggia cominciarono ticchettare contro la finestra.  
Sam si tirò su a sedere, di scatto.  
Una ciocca di capelli gli finì su un occhio, lui se la scostò infastidito.  
Si tolse di dosso le coperte e scese giù dal letto, con un movimento rapido, quasi felino.  
Non appena i piedi toccarono il pavimento di marmo freddo, lo fece rabbrividire ma non gliene importò molto.  
Abbassò la maniglia lentamente; la porta si aprì nella penombra come se fosse pronta ad inghiottirlo; poi a tentoni, con una mano appoggiata sul muro seguì il percorso che lo portava alla camera di Dean.  
L'uscio della camera di suo fratello era socchiuso.  
Stesi sul letto, le lenzuola bianche stropicciate sotto ai loro corpi intrecciati e caldi del cacciatore e del suo angelo.  
Gli abiti gettati scompostamente a terra.  
Nudi.  
I loro respiri erano affannosi, i loro sguardi persi l'uno nell'altro.  
Il bacino di Castiel si muoveva su e giù contro il corpo teso Dean senza fermarsi, amandolo e rendendolo malleabile al piacere allo stesso tempo.  
E Dean stringeva gli occhi verdi a due fessure, tendendo le labbra schiuse gonfie di baci e gemendo senza vergogna, il suo sesso rosso per l’eccitazione rimbalzava contro lo stomaco; accarezzava il corpo esile ma forte del suo angelo, sulle cosce bianche e forti, i fianchi, seguendo le vertebre della spina dorsale.  
Poi Castiel si chinò verso Dean, lo baciò con riverenza ma con una vena di possesso. E Dean tese le braccia e Castiel si lasciò abbracciare.  
“Ti amo” soffiò, in enochiano, in quella lingua antica e gutturale degli angeli, gli occhi blu resi ancora più scuri dal desiderio, i capelli spettinati di cui Dean amava affondarci le mani.  
“Lo so, Castiel” rispose Dean battendo lentamente le palpebre, prima di perdersi di nuovo ancora nel suo angelo, negli umori umidi della carne.  
Era come vedere un quadro osceno e bellissimo, colmo d’amore allo stesso tempo.  
Sam si morse a sangue il labbro inferiore, cercando di frenare il turbamento di un emozione che rischiava di travolgerlo, qualcosa di caldo gli scese dallo stomaco fin giù al bassoventre.  
Non ti basta che ti abbia perdonato tutte le volte? Persino quando non mi volevi lasciar andare, via e mi hai costretto a far da tramite da un angelo psicopatico?  
Io ero pronto a morire, anche per poter starmene in pace, con questo sentimento, questo desiderio... Lui era l'unica famiglia che gli era rimasta, tutte le persone a cui teneva di più erano morte o erano lontane e persino Dean sembrava allontanarsi sempre di più da lui solo per un dannato motivo.  
Castiel.  
Come si poteva amare quell'angelo nonostante lui l'avesse tradito più volte, anche portandolo quasi sul baratro?  
Dio, era così sbagliato amare il proprio fratello?  
Con la convinzione che andasse tutto bene?  
Dio, era così sbagliato.  
Di quei sentimenti sbagliati, ne era conoscenza già da molti anni, ma aveva sempre deciso di mascherarli, di metterli in un angolo della mente e lottando con sensi di colpa, per quanto Dean lo conoscesse a fondo, non si era mai reso conto che Sam lo amava in maniera totalmente diversa, non come un fratello.  
Si lasciò scivolare lungo la parete.  
Il suo cuore scricchiolò pericolosamente sotto a quei pensieri... 

°°°

“Finalmente. Buongiorno bella addormentata” gli disse Dean, con sorriso.  
Sam batté le palpebre.  
Aveva un gusto schifoso in bocca e le tempie bagnate di sudore; gli ci volle qualche istante per rendersi conto che era solamente un sogno e che si trovava al sicuro nell’Impala, con suo fratello maggiore, la musica rock a volume basso, in viaggio verso casa dopo la felice conclusione del caso.  
Dean gli lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata.  
Sam scosse il capo, sarebbe stato bene fu la sua muta risposta. A volte si intendevano alla perfezione senza parlarsi.  
“C’è Cas che dorme”  
Sam si girò.  
Quasi ebbe un tuffo al cuore nel vedere quel moccioso millenario, il corpo insolitamente rilassato in un sonno profondo.  
“Perché dorme?” domandò meravigliato il minore dei Winchester.  
“Si annoiava. No, scherzo è stanco…sì, lo so…ma Cas è Cas”  
“A proposito che diavolo stavi sognando?”  
Sam aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
Gli occhi verdi di suo fratello, la metà della sua anima.  
Il cuore si perse di un battito, voltò il capo contro il finestrino, chiuse gli occhi.  
Le immagini del sogno gli balenarono dietro le palpebre e chissà perché non riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi, in quel momento. “Nulla di importante, Dean. Nulla di importante.”

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia pubblicazione qui, accidenti sono davvero in ansia! Spero che la storia piaccia e buona lettura.


End file.
